five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BoltBlizard/Something involving my FNOC series
So I decided to try somethin' like this. How this'll work is kinda standard. I list a few characters who I'm hoping to add into my FNOC crew as new members of the series, where I will give a brief summary of said character, and their personalities in the crew. The ones that get the most "yes" votes are in. Spoilers = DON'T READ THE MAIN THING IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. CALM DOWN. |-| Main thing = Section 1 Think. What kind of characters have I not included in my crossover crew yet? Beasts? Mythical creatures? Nah, I'm talking more on the lines of weapon wielding assasins. Either way you look at them, they're very similar beyond reason, with varying weapons is OK.. But it's nice to be a soul eater. Enter, Maka Albarn and Soul 'Eater' Evans, from the anime Soul Eater. Students at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, these two work together, Evans being the scythe, and Maka being the meister. Let's see what these two will have to offer, meister first. Maka is a student at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, an academy formed by Death it's self, AKA, the Grim Reaper. Her task? Simple. Team with with Soul, and slay evil beings like witches, and retreive their souls, but that's just the HALF of her homework. Maka is determined beyond belief, and is kinda twisted.. Evans, also a student at the DWMA, is a human who can freely transform himself or parts of his body into parts of a scythe, and be weilded like any other. Agressive alone, protective of his meister, Evans and Maka combined, makes for a big exam to finish in order to live. Section 2 "Oh boy, talking about THEM again. Great. Cough it up, Bolty." SHUT UP. I may be running low on ideas and kicking away my sense of creativity, but. Sometimes, you just have to believe in yourself.. And when you can... Leak into a certain and hilarious character. Enter, the junior of the koopas, Bowser Jr. Yes, I actually LIKE Bowser Jr. DEAL WITH IT. But yeah, Bowser Jr., prince of the koopas, and the smallest, without a question. Bowser Jr., first debuting in Super Mario Sunshine, is a really funny character in my eyes, seen as the casual, and hilarious lad. With a disguising mask to become Shadow Mario and his craaazy Paintbrush, and you're in for a bit of a sticky situation. Section 3 The final section for this, is in my opinion, quite an under-rated character. If I didn't mention "it", I would probably go bananas. But. Let's just say, what do you get if you combine the following things - Short size, mysterious intentions, and a psychopathic personality? Well. You'd get a monster. Rise, the Freddles, all with their unique names. Ulk, Jesei, and Lucann. All three work together the best they can, covering each other weaknesses, and making dreams or possibilities into realities. Do I even need to speak for Crossover Fighters right now. Ulk is the more agressive and older one, the most lethal of the bunch, but is also slower thn Jessei and Lucann. But never fear, Jesei gives the speed the Freddles really need. Jesei is the fastest Freddle of the trio, the most hyper, and the most psychotic. Sadly.. She is quite dumb, and weak. Then, Lucann, is the more balance of speed and power, as well as being intelligent, and the youngest of the Freddles. Sucks that he has no proper assistance, as he relies on luck for his acts more than anything. |-| Voting = Who do you want in the crossover crew? Evans and Maka Bowser Jr. Ulk, Jessei and Lucann Whoever read everything and voted, I appreciate your time, thank you, new crossover spin-off coming soon. Category:Blog posts